chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: ItalianBest
// CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes //************************************************************************** // Italian translation by ArTiKO - AllBest build #50 // minor fixes by Gabriele Profita // Original: https://tools.assembla.com/chdk/browser/trunk/lang/english.lng //************************************************************************** 1 "Menu Principale" 2 "Parametri RAW ->" 3 "Parametri OSD ->" 4 "Parametri Istogramma ->" 5 "Parametri Zebra ->" 6 "Parametri Script ->" 7 "Visualizzazione ->" 8 "Utilità Varie ->" 9 "Menu Debug ->" 10 "Ripristina Valori di Default..." 11 "Salva opzioni..." 12 "<- Indietro" 13 "RAW" 14 "Salva RAW" 16 "Solo primo RAW di una serie" 17 "Stessa directory per RAW e JPEG" 18 "Prefisso file RAW" 19 "Estensione file RAW" 20 "OSD" 21 "Mostra OSD" 22 "Mostra stato RAW" 23 "Mostra valori vari" 24 "Valore dello Zoom" 25 "Mostra Profondità di Campo" 26 "Mostra Orologio" 27 "Editor layout OSD" 28 "Batteria ->" 29 "Istogramma" 30 "Mostra istogramma animato" 31 "Layout Istogramma" 32 "Modalità Istogramma" 33 "Mostra Sovra/Sotto ESP" 34 "Ignora picchi fuori scala" 35 "Auto ingrandimento" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Disegna Zebra" 38 "Modalità Zebra" 39 "Soglia sottoesposizione" 40 "Soglia sovraesposizione" 41 "Ripristina schermo originale" 42 "Ripristina OSD" 43 "Disegna sopra zebra" 44 "Script" 45 "Carica script da file..." 46 "Ritardo scatto script (0.1s)" 47 "Script corrente" 48 "Parametri Script" 49 "Visualizzazione" 50 "Lingua..." 51 "Codepage OSD" 52 "Carattere RBF per Menu" 53 "Colori" 54 "Testo OSD" 55 "Sfondo OSD" 56 "Istogramma" 57 "Sfondo Istogramma" 58 "Bordo Istogramma" 59 "Simbolo EXP Istogramma" 60 "Sottoesposizione Zebra" 61 "Sovraesposizione Zebra" 62 "Icona Batteria" 63 "Testo Menu" 64 "Sfondo Menu" 65 "Testo Blocco note" 66 "Sfondo Blocco note" 67 "Utilità Varie" 68 "Navigazione File" 69 "Calendario" 70 "Blocco note ->" 71 "Giochi ->" 72 "Torcia" 73 "Mostra Splash Screen all'avvio" 74 "Usa levetta zoom per il MF" 75 "Bottone modalità " 76 "Mostra Palette" 77 "Mostra info versione" 78 "Mostra info memoria" 79 "Menu Debug" 80 "Mostra PropCases" 81 "Pagina PropCase" 82 "Mostra valori vari" 83 "Navigazione Memoria" 84 "Dump della RAM premendo ALT +/-" 85 "Rendi card avviabile..." 86 "Parametri Batteria" 87 "Voltaggio MAX (mV)" 88 "Voltaggio MIN (mV)" 89 "Passo +/- (ON= 25, OFF= 1 mV)" 90 "Mostra Percentuale" 91 "Mostra Voltaggio" 92 "Mostra Icona" 93 "BloccoNote" 94 "Apri nuovo file..." 95 "Apri ultimo file aperto" 96 "Scegli font RBF" 97 "Codepage" 98 "A capo parole lunghe" 99 "Abilita scorrimento auto" 100 "Ritardo scorrimento (sec.)" 101 "Giochi" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Opzioni di Reset ***" 105 "Sei sicuro di voler\nripristinare le opzioni iniziali?" 106 "*** Info Versione ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nData: %s\nOra: %s\nCamera: %s\nVers FW: %s" 108 "*** Info Memoria ***" 109 "Memoria Libera: %d bytes" 110 "*** Informazioni ***" 111 "Per favore metti la camera\nin modalità\nPLAY e ritenta. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Esplora File" 113 "Scegli file di script" 114 "Scegli file di testo" 115 "Scegli file del font-RBF" 116 "Scegli file della lingua" // for calendar 117 "Gennaio" 118 "Febbraio" 119 "Marzo" 120 "Aprile" 121 "Maggio" 122 "Giugno" 123 "Luglio" 124 "Agosto" 125 "Settembre" 126 "Ottobre" 127 "Novembre" 128 "Dicembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mer" 132 "Gio" 133 "Ven" 134 "Sab" 135 "Dom" 136 "Oggi:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Sì" 139 "No" 140 "Annulla" // OSD layout editor 141 "Istogramma" 142 "Prof.Campo" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Valori vari" 145 "Icona Batteria" 146 "Testo Batteria" 147 "Orologio" // palette 148 "Premi SET per disegnare un colore" 149 " Premi MENU per uscire " 150 "Colori" 151 "Usa %s per scegliere il colore" // reversi 152 "*** Risultati ***" 153 "Hai vinto la partita! :)" 154 "Hai perso la partita! :(" 155 "Parità! :/" 156 "*** Mossa sbagliata ***" 157 "Non puoi muovere qui!" 158 "Questa cella non è vuota!" 159 "Mossa: Tu " 160 "Mossa: Computer" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Bianco Nero " 163 "*** Info ***" // sokoban 164 " Livello" 165 " Mosse" 166 "*** Finito ***" 167 "SI!\n Ce l'hai fatta! " // console 168 "*** AVVIATO ***" 169 "*** INTERROTTO ***" 170 "*** FINITO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Cancella directory ***" 172 "Sei sicuro di voler\neliminare TUTTI i\nfile nella cartella scelta?" 173 "*** Elimina file ***" 174 "Sei SICURO di voler\neliminare il file scelto?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Calcolo in corso..." 177 "Benchmark fotocamera Premi set per avviare" 178 "Schermo" 179 "Scrittura :" 180 "Lettura :" 181 "Memoria" 182 "Flash-Card" 183 "Scrittura (RAW) :" 184 "Lettura (Mem) :" 185 "Scrittura (64k) :" 186 "Lettura (64k) :" 187 "Disabilita spegnimento LCD" 188 "Taglia" 189 "Copia" 190 "Incolla" 191 "Cancella" 192 "Inverti selezione" 193 "*** Taglia files ***" 194 "Sei SICURO di voler tagliare\ni %d files scelti\nda %s/?" 195 "*** Copia files ***" 196 "Sei SICURO di voler copiare\ni %d files scelti\nda %s/?" 197 "*** Cancella files ***" 198 "Sei SICURO di voler cancellare\ni %d files scelti?" 199 "Attendi..." 200 "Mostra griglia" 201 "Carica griglia da file..." 202 "Linee griglia" 203 "Impostazioni Griglia ->" 204 "Scegli file griglia" 205 "Griglia corrente" 206 "Riduzione rumore" 207 "Sovrapponi colori griglia" 208 "Colore linea" 209 "Colore riempimento" 210 "Calcolo Profondità di campo" 211 "Calcolo Profondità di campo->" 212 "Dist. Canon del Sogg. come Limite vicino" 213 "Usa Dist. Sogg. EXIF (PC65)" 214 "Mostra Dist. Sogg. in Misc." 215 "Mostra Limite vicino in Misc." 216 "Mostra Limite lontano in Misc." 217 "Mostra Dist. Iperfocale in Misc." 218 "Mostra Profondità di campo in Misc." 219 "Valori vari" 220 "Valori vari->" 221 "Mostra in Mod. visualizzazione" 222 "Mostra Zoom" 223 "Mostra Diaframma 'Reale'" 224 "Mostra ISO 'Reale'" 225 "Mostra ISO 'di Marchio'" 226 "Mostra ISO solo in modo AutoISO" 227 "Mostra Imposta Esp. Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Mostra Ev Misurato (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Mostra Imposta Bv (Val. Brillantezza)" 230 "Mostra Bv misurata" 231 "Mostra valore Sovraesp. (No Flash!)" 232 "Mostra Luminanza della Scena" 233 "Parametri Video" 234 "Parametri Video->" 235 "Modo Video" 236 "Compressione Video" 237 "Qualità Video" 238 "Foto Operazioni Extra" 239 "Foto Operazioni Extra->" 240 "Sovrascrivi Valore Tempo" 241 " Valore Tempo" 242 "Sovrascrivi Valore Diaframma" 243 "Sovrascrivi Valore ISO" 244 " Valore ISO" 245 "Sovrascrivi Valore Dist. Sogg." 246 " Distanza Sogg. (mm)" 247 "Bracketing in Scatti Multipli" 248 "Bracketing in Scatti Multipli->" 249 "Valore TV del Bracketing" 250 "Valore AV del Bracketing" 251 "Valore ISO del Bracketing" 252 " Valore" 253 "Valore di Bracket Dist. Sogg. (MF)" 254 " Valore del fattore (mm)" 255 "Tipo di Bracketing" 256 "Auto Start" 257 "Abilita contr. remoto (USB)" 258 "Controllo Esp. (No Flash)" 259 "Controllo Esp. (No Flash)->" 260 "Ricalcola Esp." 261 "Ordine di ricalcolo Esp. TV" 262 "Ordine di ricalcolo Esp. AV" 263 "Ordine di ricalcolo Esp. ISO" 264 "All'Avvio cancella Valori sovrascritti" 265 "Mostra Valore Sovraesp. Canon" 266 "Sviluppo RAW" 267 "Metti la macchina \nin modo scatto e \nfai una foto." 268 "Scegli il file RAW" 269 "somma RAW"" 270 "media RAW" 271 "Spazio memoria insufficente:\n%dM richiesti, %dM disponibili." 272 "Mostra OSD in Modalità Revisione" 273 "Mostra dati dei parametri" 274 "Distanza soggetto - obiettivo" 275 "Cancella i valori di bracket all'Avvio" 276 "Crea due partizioni sulla card" 277 "Scambia partizioni" 278 "Questo CANCELLERA' TUTTE LE INFORMAZIONI\nsulla card. Continuare?" 279 "Questa card ha una sola partizione" 280 "Errore" 281 "Avviso" 282 "Informazioni" 283 "RGB zebra (solo Sovraexp.)" 284 "Stato del filtro ND" 285 "Mostra griglia EV in Istogramma" 286 "Avviso OSD" 287 "Sfondo Avviso OSD" 288 "Colore Icona Spazio rimanente" 289 "Mostra Icona Spazio rimanente" 290 "Spazio rimanente" 291 "Mostra Spazio rimanente in %" 292 "Mostra Spazio rimanente in MB" 293 "Testo Spazio rimanente" 294 " Mostra n° scatti RAW rimanenti" 295 "RAW rimanenti:" 296 "Mostra stato RAW" 297 "Mostra valori in Video" 298 " Tipo di enumerazione velocità diaframma" 299 "Abilita Menu Utente" 300 "Menu Utente" 301 " " 302 " Adatta Scala Lente, 100=1x" 303 "Mostra Barra spazio" 304 " Dimensioni su schermo" 305 " Larghezza/Altezza" 306 " Soglia %" 307 " Soglia MB" 308 "Valore Attenzione" 309 " Soglia Attenzione" 310 "Abilita Zoom ottico" 311 "Orologio->" 312 "Impostazioni Orologio" 313 "Formato Orologio" 314 "Sfondo Spazio Residuo" 315 "Formato Ora" 316 "@Mostra mezza pressione Otturatore" 317 "Impostazioni Raw" 318 "Raw->" 319 "Impostazioni Spazio file" 320 "Spazio file->" 321 "Auto ISO Personalizzato" 322 "Auto ISO Personalizzato->" 323 "Abilita Auto ISO pers." 324 "Minima velocità Otturatore" 325 "Valore Utente (1/FL/valore)" 326 "Valore IS (Tv*valore)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Colore Titolo Menu" 331 "Colore sfondo Menu" 332 "Colore Testo Cursore" 333 "Colore Sfondo Cursore" 334 "Menu Centrale" ItalianBest